Exploring the UI
This guide is going to help any new players understand the current UI of the game. To make it less underwhelming. Side Menu This information is TL;DR. Enter the pages to get more information. Heroes Heroes are going to be one of your main sources of DPS. They are increased by invested Raid Souls into them, and by purchasing Round Table levels. Both of these can be done in the Raid Souls Menu. This menu can be accessed by pressing the Raid Soul chest on the right of the Stage Health, or on the bottom right between Competition and Disconnect. Artifacts Artifacts, like Heroes, are going to a large source of damage. In this menu you are able to buy, then update Artifacts with the Boss Souls you gain from killing bosses after stage 75. You must Prestige to gain these. You may see how many you will gain after Prestige from the "Boss Souls Waiting" chest to the left of the Stage Health. Stats This is your Stat screen. Click Info This displays current Critical Chance of your click, the damage, the amount of Hero to Click, and how many clicks you've done thus far. Hero Info This displays current Hero Critical Chance, Damage, and current Hero Damage. General This displays your current * Minion kills, * Max stage * Total Stages gained * Total Prestige amount * All XP gained since Prestige * All XP ever gained * Total Boss Souls gained * Total Raid Souls gained * All Raid Souls gained from party * The chance to spawn a Raid Boss instead of a normal boss. * Total Boss fought * Raid Bosses fought * Raid Boss failed * Wallbosses fought * Wallbosses failed * Total Competitions * Current Competition High Stage * Highest Competition High Stage * Highest Competition Rank * Token Obtained * Exotic Tokens Obtained * Tokens Missed * Token Value Obtained * Token Value Missed * Unique Tokens Obtained Dailies Dailies are small quests that are completed upon doing a certain amount of tasks. As a reward from finishing dailies, you are given Raid Souls and Gems, along with one Pet Level. Pet Levels boost damage by an additive 100%. Tavern Tavern is a menu activated when you first reach Stage 800. In here you undergo Quests, which are a large source of Class EXP, and at the start, Tokens. Quest rewards, and Quest speed can be changed through Talents or Gear. Charm Charm is a multitude set of bonuses that are raised from the Gems earned from Wallbosses. They can raise your damage, raise the base amount of Tokens, allow you to start with more Heroes and Hero XP, and raise the amount of Class XP Wallbosses give. Gems come in three colors, Blue, Red, Green. A suggested method is to max Hero Start/XP (Blue/Red) - Wallboss XP (Red/Green) - Put all Gems into Token (Blue/Green) - Then rest into Damage (Any color). Season Season is a unique feature in ClickRaid, and a major part of it's multiplayer and competitive side. Seasons last for two weeks, and then are off for two weeks. As of now they have their stage progression boosted to twice that of Non-Season. All Boss Souls, Raid Souls, Tokens, Class Levels (EXP), Pet Levels, Gems, and RSE gained in Season will be granted to Non-Season at the end. You may freely leave and enter as you please, so it is suggested to do both Non-Season, and Season dailies per day. This allows you to gain 28 Pet Levels instead of 14 at the end. Perks Perks are long term personal buffs granted once a class reaches Lv100. They either boost one of their own buffs, or grant a unique one.